


Grey on Blue, Green to Yellow

by Tricky_Stars



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sexyman Crossover, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Stars/pseuds/Tricky_Stars
Summary: Benrey goes into Sans' roomAlastor gets some just desserts.
Relationships: Benrey (Half-Life)/Herobrine (Minecraft), Benrey (Half-Life)/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Grey on Blue, Green to Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> ey sexy ppl

Benrey was the first to know, surprisingly.  
  
  
Sans had been radio silent all day. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence but it was never a good sign, typically it meant he was having a 'bad time' as it had came to be known as to his roommates. A depressive episode. Herobrine went to find him and deduced he was more than likely in his room which pretty much eliminated any ability of anyone getting in contact with him, Sans' room was off limits to everyone but a chosen few. That was figured out the day Alastor tried to burst in and got launched out a window (to everyone else's delight).  
  
Too bad Benrey was an impulsive idiot when it came to his skeleton buddy.  
  
Okay, maybe 'buddy' wasn't applicable anymore _but_ it's the only word he was willing to use. Boyfriend wasn't correct since he wasn't his boyfriend, friend made him feel sick and crush made him feel like some kinda dumb.. baby man. He talked to Ven who used the word 'love interest' because of course he did it was Ven. Will called them close friends which was worse. _  
  
_Benrey pushed the thought from his mind, all too conscious of the red-to-orange bubbles pouring from his mouth, the residue of which he wiped off. He turned his attention back to the door and became unnerved with the sudden realisation. The smell. Usually Sans room lay a thick stench of ketchup and grease, Benrey was probably one of the only people to find it tolerable. Now it just reminded Benrey of Black Mesa's cold metal hallways and the rooms of dead, bloodied Coomer and Bubby clones. It was a bitter memory that made him all too hesitant to phase through the door to his friend.  
  
"Ey, Bone bro uh- bone friend. skeleman, you feelin' up to play uhhh. minecra-" He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, a still portrait of Sans' room with a major difference. Instead of a curled up skeleton on the bed, snoring softly, there on the bed was just.

A lone blue hoodie, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Whaaat-" Benrey monotoned, attempting to his hide the growing knot of worry from no one in particular. He picked up the jacket softly and he realised where the strong scent was coming from, he dropped the jacket suddenly back onto his bed and backed up a bit, shaken up quite a bit. He hesitantly lifted his hands to his view- covered in grey specks that weren't there before, stuck in the crevices of his palms and dancing on his fingerprints, some floating from above the jacket from where he dropped it.  
  
Benrey started chuckling to himself slightly, then he started going into hysterics, yellow orbs spilling from his mouth at an incontrollable rate being followed quickly by a sickening green.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  


Herobrine sat uncomfortably on the couch, leg bouncing with unused adrenaline and a heaping helping over stress over his boyfriend. .. and Alastor being there wasn't helping his stress levels  
  
"Don't worry, my pale eyed freak of a friend! I'm sure your lazy louse of a lover will return in no time" Between the constant annoying grin, the bright reds of his overdone outfit and the grading radio affect that was on his voice consistently, Alastor was a being that incited more stress than he could ever possibly get rid of, and it's not like he could tell him to go away either. Alastor refused to learn even the basics of SSL to communicate with him and Herobrine had an idea that no rude hand gesture would make the man go away, his only hope know was either Benrey coming back with news or Alastor getting bored and walking away. Thankfully his prayers were answered when the creak of floorboards echoed through the living room and Benrey stepped out of the hallway.  
  
The smaller man's pale face seemed sickly, and some green sweet voice dripped from the corner of his mouth, in his hands was a small blue jacket Herobrine instantly recognised as his boyfriend's. "Why, Benrey! You're looking grimmer and more disgusting than usual, prey tell us why?" Herobrine looked back to shoot the radio demon a cold stare that didn't seem to affect him much before standing up and turning all his attention to Benrey. He grabbed the smaller man's hands that were gripping the jacket infront of him, and rubbed his thumb on the back of the man's hand. He pulled off a second to sign.  
  
'Benrey, is everything okay?' He signed, though a part of him wasn't sure if Benrey even saw. He got an answer when the shorter man let out a worrisome chuckle.  
  
"B? Where do you think.. Sans would go without his jacket?" Herobrine thought helplessly for a moment, before defeatedly signing. 'I don't know' Sans wasn't one to leave anywhere without his jacket, considering it was one of the only methods of keeping him warm, along with being a small comfort item, one of the only things he had from home. Benrey shook his head a little and sighed, his ever present toothy grin never leaving his face, he then took one hand off the jacket to look at his palm. Herobrine grabbed it softly and turned it over so he could take a look, little spatters of grey particles covered his hands and it was only then that 'Brine had noticed the odd grey splatters on the inside of the jacket, it was obviously dust and he was instantly filled with an overwhelming sense of dread.  
  
Sans couldn't.. die, right? None of them could, not here, anyways. Maybe.. he got sent home? He wasn't like them anymore? But, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye and that wouldn't explain the dust! Maybe this was a prank? No, Sans wouldn't do one as cruel as this.  
  
  
He was snapped out of his spiral when he made eye contact with Benrey, he could tell he was going through something similar but.. more severe, his breath hitching and his form shifting around a bit. The taller of the two lay a single hand on the smaller's shoulder. The meta-creature's eyes snapped back to his in a cold, dead stare, reminding Herobrine of a goat almost, it sent a shiver down his spine that he didn't let hit his expression. He lead Benrey to the couch and set him down gently and the security guard seemed to calm down quickly.

  
"So.. I'm guessing something is wrong?" Came the static nightmare behind him, Benrey spoke up almost automatically. "Eh.. yeah.. Bone man wasn't in his room.. he uh.. left his jacket.. covered in dust.." He spoke slowly and as usual his voice was muffled. "Then it must have been there for awhile!" Alastor joked. Benrey didn't react and Herobrine gave a stare of disapproval which Alastor immediately latched on to, wrapping an arm around Herobrine's shoulder. "Lighten up, my blocky fellow, just because your friend is-"  
  
"Boyfriend" Benrey interrupted him, Alastor looked over to him. "What?". "Brine and Sans are boyfriends though, deer boy" He smirked mischievously, "Y-Y'always call em' like.. 'lovers' or 'partners' or something- bro they're dating, they're boyfriends" Benrey explained, gesturing with his hands as blue and purple bubbles poured out from his mouth, an eerie silence filled the room for a second before a single sweet voice bubble popped against Al's nose. He leaned up straight and looked back down at Benrey. "Semantics gentleman, semantics!" He laughed it off before wrapping another arm around Herobrine, which he quickly shouldered off. "Besides, my dear Benrey! I'm sure neither Sans nor Brine over here minds much over simple use of words" Herobrine quickly tapped his shoulder and began signing. He knew he wouldn't know but.. maybe he'd get something through.

  
'Actually, Alastor. It makes me feel like you're downplaying our relationship when you-' Alastor gripped his hands mid-sentence, stopping him. "Tut, tut Herobrine! With your words.. How is anyone meant to take you seriously when you need to flay your hands around like a mad man to talk to people?" The man chuckled lightly.

Maybe it was the situation with Sans, maybe it was that Benrey was still hovering uncomfortably in the corner or maybe just the comment alone was making him sick.. but by god was he not done speaking with his hands.   
  
He landed a hard right hook on Alastor face quickly, the man fell like a spindly little birch tree in the woods, he didn't snap him like he thought he might but.. according to how his nose was looking, he might've broken something, the amount of blooding was a bit concerning though. Considering how hard it was to get the stains out of the carpet.  
  
Benrey burst out in a laugh that lit up Herobrine's face just a little more. He finally moved back over to Benrey and sat next to him over the couch, the two of them smiling to each other Alastor picked himself up and walked away, holding his nose. Brine's eyes caught the jacket on Benrey's lap and picked it up, draping it around the other man's shoulders before gripping the sides of his arms in a warm affectionate way. "Uh.. Brine?" Benrey stuttered out, the warm smile on the taller man's face filling his chest with warmth and filling his head with nerves. When Herobrine pulled back to sign, Benrey felt cold on the spots his hands abandoned.   
  
'Here, keep it warm till he gets back' The words, mixed with his large, bright smile made Benrey choke on his own sweet voice for a second. If it was any other moment he might've said something super funny and witty and cool like... 'come on bro, don't baby me. don't baby me like i'm-i'm a little baby boy' but now he just felt.. lost.  
  
"Sure bro" Benrey got out. The two started at it each other for a bit, the stress and worry they felt was gone. Sans would be okay.  
  
  
  
  
Neither of could have been able to grasp how wrong they were, or how long Benrey's jacket would stay without it's skeletal host or how much damage they were doing to Sans by provoking Alastor.  
  
Of course they didn't know, they were too happy to know.  
  
  



End file.
